It's a Facebook world
by kat-tun my love
Summary: pairings Amuto, rimahiko, Natsumikan  maybe kuutau and rutaru  Its aazing what the world of facebook can do for our favourite characters
1. Chapter 1

It`s a Facebook World

Shugo Chara x Gakuen Alice

Mikan Sakura has just signed in

Amu Hinamori has signed in

Tskuyomi Ikuto has signed in

Natsume Hyuuga has signed in

Ikuto: hello my little koneko-chan

Amu: Ikuto 4 once in your life, can u not talk 2 me as soon as I sign into fb –sighs- (pervert)

Ikuto: but this is how I give u a warm welcome

Amu: well it doesn`t seem very warm to me

Ikuto: mou amu-koi

Amu: don't bloody KOI me Ikuto

Ikuto: awwww my little amu is angry, u know I don't need to see Ur face to tell u r blushing

Amu: shut up Ikuto, I`m not blushing

Ikuto: ya u r

Amu: no I'm not

Ikuto: ya u r

Amu: no I'm not

Ikuto: ya u r

Amu: Bloody hell Ikuto I'm not blushing

Mikan Sakura has joined the convo

Mikan: wat r u guys fighting about now

Amu: Ikuto keeps saying I'm blushing

Mikan: well u kinda r

Amu: u 2?

Mikan: well it's kinda true

Ikuto: ha 2 against 1, high five Mikan, high fives Mikan

Natsume: why r u high fiving someone who isn't me Mikan

Amu: ooooh, someone's jealous

Natsume: I am not

Ikuto: sure u aren't Natsume

Natsume: who r u

Ikuto: I am the almighty Tskuyomi Ikuto

Amu: Ikuto Ur not a prince like Tadase

Natsume: ok, I'll add u then

Natsume Hyuuga and Tskuyomi Ikuto are now friends

Mikan: u guys are the perfect couple

Comment Like

10 Likes

Amu Hinamori, Hotaru Imai and 8 ppl like this

On-going comments

Rima: the perfect pervert couple

Rima Mashiro and Naghiko Fujisaki are in relationship

likes

Comments

Amu: ya go rima

Yaya: u rock

Tadase: congratulations

Ikuto: tadagay? Wat r u doing here

Rima: I thought I blocked u

Hotaru: well anyway

Nagi: thnx mina

Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura are in a relationship

100000000000000000 likes

Utau Hoshina and Amu Hinamori are now friends

Amu: hey Utau, how are u and kukai going?

Utau: really good he`s taking me to France for a holiday

Amu: aww hope u 2 have some romantic moments together

Utau: well I bet u and Ikuto will too while I'm gone

Amu: no I won`t

Ikuto has joined the convo

Ikuto: yes we will

Utau and Mikan: here they go again ….


	2. Chapter 2

It`s a facebook world

Chapter: 2

Amu: SHUTUP IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ikuto: no

Meanwhile

Utau, Hotaru and Rima are talking

Utau: when will they stop

Hotaru and Rima: NEVER

Natsume hyuuga has joined the convo

Natsume: are you sure

Rima: I don't need you to ask me that IDIOT !

Kuukai has joined the convo( so has Ruka)

Kuukai: Rima this is a side of you I have seen toooooo much

Utau: you don't need to tell us that

Hotaru: I second that

Mikan has joined the convo

Mikan: 

Hotaru: what you cow

Natsume: you should be calling for me baka!

Hotaru: someone is jealous and that jealous has a big fat smirk on his big fat perverted face

Mikan; huh? What are you guys talking about?

(Everyone sigh)

Utau and Rima: (forehead slaps) SHE`S JUST AS DENSE AS AMU ONLY 10 TIMES WORSE!

Hotaru gets out her SPECIAL BAKA GUN that she has never used and has waited for the perfect time to use it … that time was now!

HotarU: I am sorry but Mikan NEVER I AND MAY I NOT REPEAT NEVER LIE ABOUT YOUR 3 LIFE INFRONT OF ME

Hotaru gets out SPECIAL baka gun and shoots Mikan

Mikan: HOTARUUUUUUUUU you BIG FAT MEANY

Hotaru: Mikan Sakura has OFFICALLY signed out

Rima, Natsume and everyone: how do you know?

Hotaru: security camera p.s now she`s in her emo corner

Everyone: sigh

Amu and ikuto: What did we miss?

Utau and Rima: A LOT

Ikuto: detail please

Utau read back on the convo my idiot brother

Ikuto: amu can you do "it" for me

Amu: NOOOOO Goodbye and goodnight everyone

Amu Hinamori has signed out

Sorry it is shorter than previous chapter please review! And give me some ideas!

Thank you for reading my first fanfiction


	3. Chapter 3

It`s a Facebook world chapter 3

Utau: kuukai are you sure we will have enough money

Kuukai: yes

Utau: are you sure you have packed enough clothes

Kuukai: yes

Utau: are you sure u will have an appetite when we get there

Kuukai: yes

Utau: are you sure you love me

Kuukai: yes, wait what did you say

Utau: let me repeat are you sure you love e

Kuukai: where did that come from?

Rima: from your girlfriend idiot, wow Kuukai I didn't know you were that dense

Kuukai: when did you get here

Rima: a long time ago … so did Hotaru

Hotaru: hi

Utau and Kuukai: sigh

Utau: so do you love me?

Kuukai: you know what; I'll give you my answer on the Eiffel Tower

Rima: oooo soo romantic

Hotaru: so _Rima_, how are you and nagi going

Rima: you mean Nagidiot, o were going fine, he took e out last night

Hotaru: remember, just because you're in love, you shouldn't give up your beautiful gift of blackmailing

Rima: how can you say that, OF Course I will never forget this beautiful gift that god has given me

Hotaru: good

Ikuto Tskuyomi has signed in

Amu Hinamori has signed in

Amu has joined the convo

Ikuto has copied these dangerous actions

Amu: yo minna

Random fan girls: COOL N SPICY

Ikuto: Get away from _my _Amu

Random Fan Girls now dislike Amu Hinamori`s facebook page and now like Ikuto Tskuyomi`s page

No one likes this

Rima: can you block TADAGAY for me

Hotaru: sure, just give me your account details I3nagi

Rima: sure here it is email: password: ******

HotarU: thnxs P.s nice password and email

Rima: don't start with me

Hotaru: I'll try not to

Ruka: hey firefly

Hotaru: hey bunny _koi_

Ruka: have you told them yet, if you haven't I will tell everyone right now

Hotaru: but

Ruka: no buts

Hotaru: ….

Ruka: its soo cute that u can only be cute in front of me

Hotaru: sayonara Ruka Nogi, may we never cross paths ever again

Ruka: Imai don't do this do me, I love you with all my heart soo please don't do this to me

Hotaru: fooled ya and p.s I 3 u 2

Meanwhile Amu and Ikuto are fighting … again

Amu Hinamori took the quiz are you a pervert

Amu got "OMG you are such a pervert I bet you smirk while you watch your Boyfriend/Girlfriend sleep

Ikuto likes this

Ikuto Tskuyomi took the quiz are you a pervert and got " you are a clean machine there is not one speck of naughtiness or dirtiness in your mind

Ikuto likes his results


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Winning and Losing

Natsume has reached level 47 on Monster Galaxy

Mikan, Hotaru and 4 other people like this

Tadase: I'm higher than you

Natsume: who are you gaytard

Tadase: Me I`m better than you that`s for sure

Natsume: if that`s so, do you have a girlfriend?

Tadase: ….

Natsume: so you don't

Mikan: NATsUMEEE, some idiot called tadase tried to rape me!

Natsume: that's it gay prince "uses his fire Alice and burns tadase's hair and computer (later tadase will get his computer fixed and come back to facebook in the next episode)

Amu Hinamori`s pet "chocolate covered strawberry" reached level 38 in Pet Society

Rima, Nagi, IKUTO and 1400 people like this

Nagi: what's with the name?

Ikuto: ya _AMU_ what's with the nae that reminds me of you

Rima: Ikuto don't let her answer that

Amu: but

Rima and Nagi: don't let her answer that

Ikuto: fine, your right, she doesn't have to answer through the computer, I can go to her house and ask her myself

Rima: you hurry along and do that:]

Nagi: cute

Rima …

Nagi: moody much

Rima: my mum died

Nagi: really?

Rima: no

Nagi: are u sure?

Rima: yes I'm tired now so don`t start on me

Nagi: hai kawaii clown-Chan

Rima: goodnight

Nagi: goodnight

Rima and Nagi have signed of

Ikuto: I`m all alone now :{ :[

Tadase: you can always talk to me

Ikuto: SHUTUP! Kiddyking no one likes you, Go die in a hole

Tadase: "goes away and cries in his PINK AND PRINCESS ROOM

Ikuto has signed of

NEXT DAY

Utau: is leaving for a romantic trip to France with her best friend Kuukai

Many people like this

Utau: I know u ppl do

Statues Updates

Kuukai Souma: wants to drag race with Hinamori Amu

Amu Hinamori: wants to eat chocolate covered marshmallows

Ikuto Tskuyomi: wants to feed Amu Hinamori her chocolate covered marshmallows

Rima: Is missing Nagihiko Fujisaki and wants him to come back from his basketball lesson

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Is having a 5 minute break from practise and likes Rima`s statues

Natsume Hyuuga: wants to eat oranges with Mikan Sakura p.s Mikan is Japanese for Orange

Mikan Sakura: wants to share her oranges with Natsume Hyuuga

Hotaru Imai: is making a new baka gun

Ruka Nogi: hopes he doesn't get aimed at by Hotaru Imai and will try to be a good little boy for Hotaru

Utau Hoshina: can`t wait to see Kuukai Souma

Ruka and Natsume have started a chat

Ruka: how is it with u and Mikan?

Natsume: good quite good, what about you and Hotaru

Ruka: what do you mean?

Natsume: don't try to act stupid or feel my burn

Ruka: well

Natsume: Well what huh?

Ruka: well our "relationship is a bit like yours only 25% less as in only you and I and Hotaru know

Natsume: what about Mikan?

Ruka: she`s too dense to understand love except the love between you two

Natsume: don't you dare say anything about _my_ Mikan ever again or will burn your hair to dust

Ruka: ok ok I'm Sorry

Natsume: you BETTER BE

Ruka: can you send me some onions on Restaurant City

Natsume: ~sighs~ how many?

Ruka: 3 thanks

Natsume: wait

Natsume: can you send me some blood on Vampire Wars

Ruka: ok

Ruka: (seems like he is back to normal)

Natsume: I heard that

Ruka: I know you did

Natsume: next time upload it as your statues

Ruka: good thinking

Natsume: (hisses like a cat)

Ruka: lol

Ikuto: AMUU can we watch a scary movie

Amu: why

Ikuto: cos I want to watch it with you

Amu: (sigh

Ikuto: pleaseeeeee -Nya

Amu: fine I have popcorn at home so you decide on the movie

Ikuto: Sure Amu-Koi- Nya

Amu: cya later xoxo

Ikuto: u 2 –Nya xoxo

I wonder what Movie they r gonna watch, find out next chapter

Plzz nice comments and ideas plzzz


	5. Chapter 5

Well that's the end for now i`ll make a second story like that but that's the end for now, anyway i`m making 2 gakuen alice ones and 1 shugo chara one but soon It`s a facebook world 2 will come out in a few weeks thankyou everyone for your support


End file.
